New York: It's Where I Want to Live
by Dragoon-sama
Summary: The rise of the Nightwatcher through the eyes of a New York cop.


**New York: It's Where I Want to Live**  
By: Dragon-sama

* * *

_The rise of the Nightwatcher through the eyes of a New York cop._

* * *

"_We have a disturbance on East Avenue, a 10-10 report of a suspicious person. All available officers report in."_

Zachary Donovan jumped in his seat at the unexpected crackle from the radio. He felt his face heat up at the dry chuckle from his partner as he fumbled for the mike.

"Car 27 here, 10-4. We're on our way." He slammed the mike back down and glared across the car.

"Jumpy much?" came the caustic remark, along with a mocking grin.

Zack grit his teeth, mentally reminding himself that violence toward fellow officers, however much deserved, would not be a good way to start his career as a police officer. Instead, he flipped on the siren and lights, watching with some satisfaction as the cars in front of him pulled obediently to one side.

"Hey, don't worry about it, newbie. You'll get used to the beat in no time." Ah yes, and here came another long winded story. Was it any wonder he was on edge when he had a partner more interested in the sound of his own voice than in a crime taking place a few blocks over? "Why, when I was on my first assignment, I annoyed the dispatcher to death by calling in every five minutes, reporting that all was clear. I world have killed for some excitement! Of course, I got plenty of that later when—"

Zack tuned his partner out, focusing on getting where they needed as fast as possible. Not only would that end his partner's rambling, but it would also end his first _real_ assignment. He tightened his grip on the wheel, eyes scanning the nighttime New York streets eagerly for any sign of the reported disturbance. This is what he had trained so hard for; the chance to help clean up these punk-infested streets.

The reports came in every day, always depressing statistics on the number of muggings, robberies, murders…and how the police force was doing hardly anything to fix the problems. It was that in particular that drove him to become a police officer. He'd show the world that the NYPD weren't anyone to scoff at! He'd clean up the streets of New York, starting with those robbers!

Zack blinked, foot slamming on the break as what he saw registered. Beside him, his partner broke off mid-sentence with a curse, already fumbling for his seatbelt. Zack found himself scrambling one hand at his seatbelt, the other for the reassuring cold steel of his pistol.

"You there! Hands up! You're under arrest!" Zack's partner was already out of the car, his voice firm and his hand steady as he pointed his own weapons at the startled criminals. Zack felt a grudging respect for the man, noticing how he stood, confident, but still shielded by the car door, just in case. It was obvious he wasn't all talk, but it didn't make Zack like the guy any better.

Zack grabbed the radio again, relaying back to the dispatcher the situation, but vetoing any more back-up. It was just three young punks, nothing the two of them couldn't handle, especially since the teens were already putting the stolen electronics (TV, DVD players, etc.) down and raising their hands obediently.

"That's right, boys. Nice and easy." Zack's partner grinned, holstering his weapon as Zack climbed out of the car. He left the protection of the vehicle, unhooking his cuffs as he approached the sullen teens. "You should really have known better," he continued, "But I suppose this is how you punks get you ki—"

A roar of a gun shot, thunder in the night, and Zack's partner was suddenly sprawled on the ground, blood pooling under him as the fourth robber stepped out of the broken doorway, gun still smoking. All of his senses screaming at him, Zack moved to pull his gun, to dive back behind the car, _anything_, but was too slow as the gun swung in his direction. There was a rattling sound, then another explosion, and he was frozen, half crouched with a hand on his gun, and he swore he'd _felt_ a breeze pass far too close to his head, and where had the shooter gone?

The other three robbers seemed to realize the fourth had vanished, and were looking frantically into the shadows for any sign of their partner, confused exclamations slurring into an unintelligible sound. Another rattle sounded, and this time Zack saw the chain come flying from the side, lead weight on the end knocking one of the punks head over heels. It whipped to the side (and can you even _do _that with a chain? Wasn't it too heavy? Why was he even _worrying _about that _now?_), wrapping violently around a third punk, yanking him out of sight before he could even make a sound.

Zack felt lightheaded. It had been less than a minute, but it felt like a lifetime ago that things had all gone to hell. He shook himself, pushing his shock to the side. He was a cop, and whatever was going on (rival gang perhaps?), he had a downed partner and armed and dangerous criminals to worry about.

He pulled his gun out, training it on the fourth robber, but the kid wasn't paying him any attention, instead staring horrified at where his cohort had just vanished to. Zack scuttled over to his partner, crouching down without taking his eyes off the scene. He fumbled one hand, relieved when his seeking fingers felt a steady pulse. A sound make him whip his head around, and a figure emerged from the shadows.

He wasn't tall, but the man (was it a man?) still appeared intimidating. Most of the detail was lost in the shadows, but Zack could make out the armored (armor?!) suit, as the lights on the side of the helmet shone on the pale face of the final punk.

"Well now, you've been a bad boy, haven't you?" came the sarcastic remark from the new figure. He strode forward as he continued, "Let's see, I'd say you deserve an ass-kickin' fer assault on an officer, robbin' this here store, but most of all for pissin' me off!" He ended in a snarl so menacing, the would-be robber made a strangled squeak before slumping to the ground in a dead faint. "Keh. Pansy," the figure muttered in disgust.

Then he turned to Zack and his fallen partner. This was certainly not in the police handbook, and was very high on the weird-shit-o-meter, but still, Zack had a job to do.

"Freeze! Don't Move! Stay where you are!"

Okay, so he was a little freaked out. Who wouldn't be? To his surprise, the figure let out a laugh, oddly tinny due to the helmet.

"Calm down. I ain't gonna hurt ya. Is your friend there gonna be okay?"

Zack could now recognize the familiar Brooklyn accent common to many New Yorkers. That actually calmed him down, as he realized this was a local of some sort, despite the fact he was going around beating up criminals. Zack glanced down at his partner, taking in the pinched face and barely audible groans. He'd need to call an ambulance, but hopefully he'd live to annoy him another day.

"He'll be fine," Zack replied shortly, turning his attention (and his gun, which he hadn't bothered putting away yet) back to the metal-clad figure. "Now, I'm going to have to ask you to drop any weapons you have, and stand against the wall." Zack could _hear _the disbelief at that.

"What? You tryin' to _arrest_ me? I saved your life!" The figure had stepped forward agitatedly, not seeming to care about the gun pointed at his chest.

"Yes, but this is police business. Ordinary citizens don't have the right to interfere, nor is it safe to do so." _So be a good vigilante and come quietly! _he added silently. He _was_ grateful, because he'd probably be hurt or worse now, but there were enough problems in the city without having to worry about self-serving do-gooders thinking they knew what was right or wrong.

"Ordinary…ha! I don't believe this!" The figure shook his head, turning his back on Zack. "Listen, I saved your sorry ass, but you have no right to tell me what I can or can't do!"

"Hey! You can't just leave!" Zack scrambled to his feet, running toward the retreating figure. He halted as the other whirled around, jabbing a finger hard into Zack's chest (and there was something odd about that, but he couldn't figure out what at the moment).

"Yes I _can_, and you can't stop me. Unless your willin' to shoot me, and then I can't guarantee your safety." Zack was again surprised at how short the other was, at least a foot shorter than him, and Zack wasn't all that tall. But surprise quickly gave way to anger, and dammit! Why didn't anyone respect cops these days?!

"Your efforts are _appreciated_," he ground out through clenched teeth, "but this isn't your job! If you want to make a difference, why don't you become a cop rather than run around like some comic book hero!"

Another laugh, and Zack was forced to count to ten slowly to keep from punching the smug bastard.

"That ain't possible, bud," was the muttered reply, and Zack would later swear he had imagined it, but the guy sounded…sad. The figure turned again, but this time Zack reacted as well, aiming to pin the shorter guy in a surprise rush. What he didn't expect was the other to react so quickly, whirling around to knock his gun away with one hand while the other struck Zack in the chest, sending him staggering back with the wind knocked out of him. He crumpled to the ground, gasping desperately for breath, while the stranger turned and stalked off into the shadows, pausing to kick one of the forgotten robbers unconscious again.

"I expect I'll see you around," Zack heard faintly as he stood painfully back up. There was an abrupt roar of an engine, then a headlight flashed on and the stranger tore by on a motorcycle. He peeled around the corner, and the sound of the engine was slowly swallowed by the ever-present noise of the New York City night.

Zack painfully made his way back to his partner, fumbling for the radio at his belt as he began tending the wound as best he could while radioing for help. Yes, he expected he's be seeing a lot more of the nighttime stranger, and he'd be ready for it next time.

* * *

_A/N: Greetings all, Dragon-sama here. When I watched the new movie, I hadn't even __thought about TMNT since I was like...eight? So I was very surprised (and a little puzzled at some of the characters) to hear about it from my friends. Upon watching it, I was hooked. Raph was the easy favorite, with all the others in a close second place tie. I proceeded to go find the old cartoon, found out about the new toon, and watched them all until I could watch no more! Still, I returned to the movie for this fic._

_As for Zack...well, Zack is a generic name I use when I can't or don't have time to think up a name for a character. So don't be surprised if/when the cop's name changes. Also, I am completely ignorant on police procedure, and am working on correcting that lack of knowledge. If anyone actually knows how dispatchers and codes and the like work, let me know! I'd very much appreciate it!_


End file.
